the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 23
Season 23 is the twenty-third season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Episodes #The Quest - Bedtime Bear and Tito search for Maroon and Tye to go get their friends back. #Arrival on Maroon's Ship - Bedtime Bear and Tito arrive on Maroon's ship. #Onboard Meeting - Maroon and Tye have a meeting with all of the stuffed animals aboard their ship. #The Arctic Five v Maroon and Tye - The Arctic Five look to take down Maroon and Tye and help the stuffed animals on their mission to get their friends back. #It's Showtime - The stuffed animals look to return to their home in the Population of Plush. #Grandpa Jared - The stuffed animals visit Milo's grandfather, Jared and decide to invite him to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, however Jared's visit doesn't go as he thought it would. #Bears at the Fair - The Bear brothers Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio come to the Amusement Park but they don't expect to find a man who desperately wants circus comers to play his game of ring toss but really wants a bunch of cash. #The Stuffed Animal Talk Show - The stuffed animals put on a talk show for the citizens of Stuffedgomery to earn more money so their headquarters doesn't go bankrupt. #Trades - The stuffed animals go to the Amusement Park where trading is the name of the game. #Stamps and Stripes - Two Indian animals arrive in Stuffedgomery and the stuffed animals decide to test out if they are new recruitments for the Stuffed Animal Show. #Acrobatic Amusement Park - When Tim is away, he leaves Ron in charge to help him in the Amusement Park business. #British Backstory - A flashback of Milo's father Jeremy and Kevin's father Kenneth is revealed. #Next Door Neighbors - The stuffed animals find out that they have neighbors. #Anger Classes - Bedtime Bear takes anger management classes. #Ghostgomery - There are rumors of ghosts appearing in Stuffedgomery. #Mischievous Monsters - The stuffed animals run into a pair of monster twins. #Inside the Lair - The stuffed animals have been captured by the monsters invading Stuffedgomery. #Spooky Showdown - The stuffed animals and the invading monsters meet for a final showdown. Will the stuffed animals save Stuffedgomery from destruction or will the monsters rule the Population of Plush for infinity? #Medieval Memories - The stuffed animals remember a story of when their great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents once lived. #Lemonade Stand - The stuffed animals decide to start a lemonade stand to earn even more money for the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters to stay a float. #Creepy Crawlers - A worm and a dragonfly appear in Stuffedgomery. #Founder of the Town - The stuffed animals are determined to find out who founded Stuffedgomery. #Fashionista - A fashion designer visits the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and he wants the stuffed animals working there to model for him. #Stuffed Animals and Locomotives - The stuffed animals reunite with the Thomas the Tank Engine trains for the first time since 2015. #Action Packed Attic - The stuffed animals explore the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' attic. #The Debate - Mayor Waddle takes on a stork in a battle for who will take the title as Mayor of Stuffedgomery. Will Mayor Waddle keep his duties or will this newcomer make Stuffedgomery the town he now runs? Characters Introduced *Jared Watson *Jonathan *GPS Lady *Clinton *Desmond Dragonfly *Wyclef Worm *Stilts Nelson *Incapaz Ser Visto *Jock Lantern *Whitney Spells *George Troublemaker *Eerie and Unnatural *Malchanceux Chat *Franklin Teddy *Greg the Wiggle *Murray the Wiggle *Jeff the Wiggle *Anthony the Wiggle *Emma the Wiggle *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword *Gigi Trivia *The first three characters that were introduced in this season are all introduced in the episode "Grandpa Jared" and as of news of what Season 23 will entail, they will not only be the newest characters to be introduced in the season as Season 23 is promised to have lots of new characters along the way… *Though many fans think that Season 23 will be the endgame of the Stuffed Animal Show, it was announced in the news that Season 23 will not be the last season as Season 24, Season 25 and Season 26 are all confirmed and the Stuffed Animal Show cast still say that that won't end off the show. *Some fans also wonder that after the events of the 2015 film ToyTown if there is a Stuffed Animal Show and Thomas the Tank Engine crossover in the works for the season, as there are many TrackMaster models on the set and the cast of the Stuffed Animal Show say it's a go, that it will happen in Season 23 in one of the later episodes of the season. Category:Seasons